The blueberry princess and the half dwarf
by Descendants4ever
Summary: Ahh… Villains… Deep in our hearts, we love them! But did you already knew hero's and villains have kids? This is the love story of one of those, Evie, daughter of Evil Queen.
1. Friends Or more?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants, I only know this plot, all the rights and credits for Disney**

_Once upon a time, (okay, not very long ago), there was a beautiful place, called Auradon. You can find every Disney hero there… but also the villains. The villains and their sidekicks, AKA the most interesting people, where captured on the Isle of the Lost, a dark and scary place. One of that villains was Grimhilde, better known as the Evil Queen (you know, from Snow White, the thing with the poisoned apple and stuff). Ohw yes, I almost forgot, the villains and heroes have kids too! Didn't you know? Evil Queen also had a daughter. Her name was Evie, but her full name is Evelyn Rose Queen. She had calm brown eyes and hair, dark blue, like the night. Obviously, she was the fairest of them all, although her mother has a different opinion about that. You know the story: now they are in Auradon, with their new friends, better known as the AK's. Mal, daughter of Maleficent, is painting and sketching all the way, and she's spending a lot of time with her boyfriend, Ben, son of Belle and her king Beast. Carlos, son of Cruella de Vil, is playing much with Dude, his dog and playing Tourney with his best friend, Jay, son of Jafar. Evie is spending a lot of time with making new clothes, and accessories, and stuff like that, but she's also hanging out a lot with Doug, son of Dopey, who is so in love with her…_

**Friends… or more?**

After lunch, Doug is outside, sitting on a table with his homework. He immediately smiles when he hears Evie's sweet voice: 'Ah! Here you are! I searched everywhere for you! Have you seen my mirror? The last time I saw him, was by the field.' Doug looks dreamy for a moment, but finally says: 'No, I'm sorry. Maybe in the cafetaria?' 'No, I've searched there already…' Evie sits down next do Doug with sad eyes. 'Don't worry, Evie, I'm sure we'll find him back. I'll help you.' 'Really?' 'Ofcourse, you're my girlf.. I mean, you're my friend.' Evie looks happy immediately and smiles at Doug: 'Ohw, thank you so much, Doug!' Evie gives Doug a kiss on his cheek, and ofcourse, he blushes. 'No problem. Do you want to study for tomorrow's chemistry test?' 'Sorry, Doug, but I wanted to meet up with Mal, Carlos and Jay.' Doug looks a bit disappointed, but he smiles when he looks at Evie: 'I understand, see you tomorrow?' 'Bye, till tomorrow, good luck with your test!' 'Thanks!' Evie walks away, to the room she shares with her best friend, Mal. When she walks into the room, the pale, purple haired girl draws on her bed, when Jay looks outside the window and Carlos sits on the ground with Dude. 'Ah, there you are, finally! In that time, Aurora could've slept a thousand years!', says Mal, a bit irritated, as impatient as she is. 'Sorry, guys, but I was searching for my mirror, and hanging out with Doug.', explains Evie. When they hear the name 'Doug', Evie's friends are looking a bit shocked at each other. Mal breaks the silence: 'So you, the daughter of Evil Queen, is hanging out with Dopey's son? I hope that you don't want to stay here instead of the plan, E.' Evie doubts for a moment, but says: 'Ofcourse not, I only asked him that he has seen my mirror, I've lost him.' Mal blows her breath out: 'Good, if we have the wand, we are leaving this horrible place. Cause we are rotten…' 'To the core.'


	2. Defending your big love

**Defending your big love**

_The next day, chemistry class…_

Evie is searching for her mirror in her bag, cause she needs him for the test. 'Looking for something?', it's Mr. Deley, the chemistry teacher. Evie immediately closes her bag and looks at the teacher, so does Doug. Evie sees that her teacher is holding her magic mirror, Chad has an evil grin on his face. It's like lightning bolts are going to shoot out of Evie's eyes.. Deley looks at smiling Chad: 'Thank you, Chad. It's gratifying to see someone still respects the honor code. It will be my recommendation that you are expelled.' Evie is shocked and tries to safe herself: 'Mr. Deley, I…' 'But that isn't fair. Obviously she wasn't cheating since she didn't have that… Whatever it is.' It was Doug, he was defending Evie. Although she wasn't answering his love, he was defending her, cause he loves her. 'It's called a magic mir…' 'You're not helping, stop. Maybe she needed another pencil.' 'Actually, I was…' 'Really, don't help. Please.' Evie looks at the teacher with hopeful eyes: 'Please.' Mr. Deley sighs, but finally says: 'Well, if you can pass this test, I'll return your property and let the matter drop.' Evie smiles at Mr. Deley, but when Chad looks at her, she looks angry, but quickly returns to her test as Doug taps her shoulder.

_Later that day… _

Evie sees Doug sitting on a lunch table in the picnic area. She smiles, sighs and proudly shows Doug her B+. 'For the first time, it's like I'm more than just a pretty face.' Doug smiles at happy Evie: 'A shocker, huh?' Evie sits next to Doug and looks into his eyes: 'You where pretty great in there.' 'So where you.' Evie points at her B+: 'I bet I can get an "A" on the next test without the mirror.' 'Yeah. Well, maybe we can get together and hang out with…' 'Yeah, let's get together.' Evie and Doug are smiling at each other and looking into each other's eyes, until Mal comes: 'There you are! I've been looking for you literally everywhere!' Evie looks at her stressed friend: 'What's wrong?' 'Ben just asked me out on… ugh… _a date_.' Doug smiles: 'Nice.' Evie laughs for a moment and smiles at Mal: 'We can handle this. Bye.' 'Bye.' Doug smiles as he hears Evie and Mal bicker: 'You are looking a little pale.' 'Yes, ofcourse.' '… But I can fix that with some gloss and some blush…' 'No!' 'Ooh, and Mal, I can use the…' 'No, no, no, Evie, no!' Confident and happy as his uncle, Doug takes a sip from his drink.

_When Mal is on her date with Ben, someone knocks on Evie's door…_

Evie is sewing a dress for Family Day, and gently says: 'One minute, please!' A minute later, the dress is finished. Evie sighs and looks proud at her work with a smile on her face. Oh, no! There is someone waiting at the door! Evie quickly opens the door and sees a smiling Doug: 'Hi, Evie. Can I come in?' Evie smiles as she sees her friend: 'Sure, come in! Sorry for the waiting, but I was finishing a dress! When I've started something, it must be finished!' 'Yeah, I know that feeling. It's always happening to me too.' Instead of smiling (what she wanted to do), Evie looks seriously into Doug's eyes: 'You know, Doug, I… I'm sorry, cause I was so mean to you.. You where trying to help me, but I didn't care… Sorry.' Doug smiles: 'Don't worry, Evie, you don't have to apologize. I mean, everything and everybody was new here for you. You where bad, but not anymore.' Evie thinks about Doug's words… _You where bad, but not anymore… _'Are you okay, Evie?'Doug breaks her thoughts. 'Yes, yes, I'm okay. I was only thinking about Family Day.. Everyone will see their family, except us. But I'm sure that it'll be a nice day.' Doug lays his hand on Evie's shoulder, and ofcourse, he feels shy around his love: 'I don't know the Isle that good, but I know that your lives weren't easy there. Don't be afraid, you're in Auradon, you are safe here.' Evie hugs Doug, what makes him feel so happy: 'Doug, thank you. Without you, I couldn't handle this all. Without you, I was nowhere.' 'You don't have to be so fussy about yourself. You're the smartest and prettiest girl I know.' 'Really?' 'Ofcourse, I've never seen anyone like you: you're smart, loyal, beautiful, an amazing friend and a fantastic person.' Evie has never heard someone who is so lovely and caring about her. Now is her moment. But as soon as she wants to kiss him, there's a knock on her door. Evie opens the door and sees Jay and Carlos in front of her door. 'Hi, Evie. Is Mal there?' 'No, she's on a date with Ben.' Carlos smiles when he thinks about Mal on a _date _with a _prince_. Jay sees Doug, smiles and wiggles his eyebrows: 'Are we interrupting you?' Carlos chuckles and Evie sticks out her tongue: 'What do you want? Are you here for your comic price, or what?' Carlos stops chuckling when he looks at irritated Evie: 'No, we are here to discuss the plan for out "project".' Carlos wiggles his eyebrows and Evie and Jay understand that Carlos is talking about their plan to take Fairy Godmothers wand and let the villains go their wicked ways in Auradon. 'You mean our project for Goodness?', says Evie with a wink at the two boys. She hates it to lie to Doug, but he may not know anything about their plan. 'Yes, that project. But we can't discuss this without Mal, can we? When will she return?', asks Jay. Evie looks at the clock on the wall and says: 'In a little our, I think.' Carlos nods: 'Okay, we'll be back here in an hour. Bye, Evie! Bye Doug!' 'Have much pleasure together!' Evie slaps Jay on his back and the two boys are laughing while running back to their room. She turns back to Doug: 'Sorry for them, they think that they're funny.' Doug laughs: 'No problem. Evie, can I ask you something?' 'Sure.' 'Do y-you w-want-t to w-w-watch a m-movie with m-me?', says Doug, stuttering violently. Evie smiles: 'I'd love too! When?' 'Maybe Monday? The day after Family Day?' 'Perfect!' Doug looks at the clock and sees it's a bit late for his band repetition: 'Sorry, I really want to stay, but I'm late for my band repetition!' Evie smiles at nervous Doug. He is already going away, but Evie shouts for him: 'Doug, wait!' He immediately stops: 'Yes?' Evie kisses him on his cheek: 'Good luck and have fun!' Doug smiles happy and blushes, he's even not nervous anymore! Well… almost not nervous anymore. I mean… it's Doug: he's always nervous!


	3. Family Day

**Family Day**

_Family Day. The day that the families of the Auradon Prep students visit their school. I know what you are thinking: What about the VK's? Well, Fairy Godmother has a solution for everything. She fixed a video chat so the VK's could talk to their parents. You know the plan, right? Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos have to steal Fairy Godmothers wand so that they can free the villains from the Isle of the Lost so that they can rule all of Auradon (with Maleficent, Mal's mother as their leader). Maleficent almost collapsed the plan. Jay had to turn off the video chat when Jafar and Cruella were fighting, and Maleficent was insulting poor Fairy Godmother. That Sunday, Family Day…_

Evie is doing Mal's makeup. Mal looks irritated, again… Ofcourse she don't want to say it, but she is so extremely stressed for today! She is going to meet king Beast and queen Belle, the parents if her boyfriend, and the couple who are capturing her mother, Maleficent, the most powerful and evil fairy ever. Evie is doing her blush: 'Not to much, E! Or I'll make even Ben run away! Not that that's possible with that love spell…' 'Come on M, it's our first Family Day, and I just have to put a little gloss on your lips…' Evie puts a bit of lip gloss on her finger and she dips it on Mal's lips. '…and you are ready.'


End file.
